The Ghost in the Photograph
by notanannoyingfangirl
Summary: John 'The Doctor' Smith is running, away from his past, his friends, even his wife… a lonely man armed only with a camera. Diving into his work, the last thing John wants is to form any personal relationships, but when a strange figure starts appearing in any photo he takes John feels duty bound to find out who she is. Then she walks into his office claiming to be his new assistant
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're here! You haven't been here in ages!" cried the ginger-haired woman as she stepped forward to embrace him.

"I know, I'm sorry." John apologized," I have been meaning to come…" "

Sure you have," Donna said with a mock glare as she ushered him into the house. John followed her through the halls, eventually ending up in the kitchen. Why his aunt insisted on having such a big house, John never understood. Donna's brother, David, was lounging in the kitchen, his feet propped up on the table.

"Oi! Feet off the table!" Donna snapped, "You want mom to see you?"

David shrugged, but followed his sister's advise and pulled his feet off the table. "Oh! John, didn't see you there. Hello,"

"Good to see you again David," John said, putting his suitcase down.

"Oh are you staying long then, Spaceman?" Donna asked, spotting the suitcase.

"As long as you'll have me," John said, "And I told you not to call me 'Spaceman'!" Donna grinned, glad that her favorite cousin was planning to stay for awhile, but John noticed that her brother was frowning. David ran a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"Trouble with the misses?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He liked River well enough, but he wasn't as certain as Donna that the two were meant to be.

John struggled to keep the smile on his face, upset that his bad news had to come out already, "Yeah, something like that," he muttered.

Donna's grin dropped, "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay."

John set his camera on his bedside table, glancing around the room. It was big and fancy and seemed lonely, he didn't know how his cousins stood it in this house. Pulling out his laptop John set it on the desk that occupied one wall of the room. Pulling back the white lace curtain along the window, John was greeted with a beautiful view of his aunt's carefully kept backyard leading to a wood-line in the distance. Reaching behind him for his camera, John held it to his eye and carefully lined up the shot. The setting sun in the background would make for a beautiful landscape picture. After snapping a few satisfying shots, John pulled them back up on his camera. A small blue blob in the far corner caught his eye, John looked outside but didn't see anything that would cause the distortion in the photo. He picked up the camera and zoomed in, dropping the camera in shock of what the blob of blue actually was.

The smiling face of a Victorian Era woman stared up at him.


	2. Chapter 2 No Such Thing as Ghosts

**Author's Note: Sorry about such a short introduction, but thank you for all of the favorites and follows. Since you are all wonderful here is the first chapter. Review, follow, and favorite if you like my story. I will try to update normally every Thursday.**

* * *

_"I can't believe you're here! You haven't been here in ages!"_

_"Trouble with the misses?" "Yeah, something like that," _

_The smiling face of a Victorian Era woman stared up at him_

* * *

"Ghosts aren't real," John muttered to himself as he carefully placed the camera down and backed out of the room. He was startled, upon reentering the kitchen, to see that a blonde haired woman had joined David at the table. His cousin had one arm draped around her casually, her head leaning on his shoulder. Donna was bustling around the stove, a tea kettle clutched in her hands.

"John, do you want a cuppa?" she called, as she noticed him walk past.

"Sure," he answered, tugging on his bow-tie.

"Well, Rose, I think it's time you meet my cousin," David said, turning to face John. "John, this is Rose." The blonde woman smiled and gave a tiny wave.

"Nice to meet you John, David's told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," John said, joining the pair at the table.

Rose gave a wicked grin, but David cut in,

"She's getting her degree in ancient lore and folktales," John said proudly, but Rose pushed his arm playfully, looking embarrassed.

"I told you not to tell people that," she pouted, "it doesn't sound cool."

"Yes it does," John assured her, "I think it sounds interesting."

David smiled at his cousin, looking relieved. "I told you Rose, nothing to worry about."

"It's not that interesting," Rose said, "but I love to study here, it's great."

"Why's it a great place to study?" John asked, mildly worried that she liked this too-fancy house.

"Because it's haunted," she grinned.

John heard Donna spit out her tea in the kitchen, followed by a loud cough.

"Are you alright Donna?" David asked, looking back in concern.

"Haunted!" Donna exclaimed,"by who? The evil spirit of our mother?"

"Donna!" David said shortly, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe I should leave," Rose said, standing up. John glanced awkwardly between the siblings.

"I'm going to go photograph the back garden," he excused, then looked at Rose, "you want to come?"

Rose nodded, looking grateful for a chance to escape the siblings.

After retrieving his camera, John followed Rose out to the back garden.

"I hate it when they fight," she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I haven't seen them in so long," John sighed, guilt bubbling in his chest, "what happened between Donna and her mother?"

"It's a long story made of a bunch of little things," Rose said, "but basically Sylvia has been trying to get her daughter to settle down, get married, have children, you know, but all Donna wants to do is travel. She envies you, you know. Thinks you have everything. With all the travel and your friends"

While she talked John snapped a few pictures of her surrounded by the flowers for David. "Why would she want my life?" John spat bitterly, "you see where it got me, fighting with my friends, separated from my wife, and living with my cousins!"

Rose smiled sadly, not quite reaching her brown eyes, "I'm sorry,"

John shock his head, "I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to talk about,' flipping through the pictures of his camera, he pulled up the picture with the woman in it, "i wanted to talk to you about this."

Rose gasped, "No one has ever seen her before!"

"But who is she?" John asked, desperate to know the truth, "is she a ghost?"

Rose nodded, "Stories say that she was a governess in Victorian Era England, she used to work in this house actually. She was found one winter, frozen in the snow. Apparently the children went missing, and she went to look for them. Neither was ever seen after."

"Then why is she appearing in my pictures?" John asked , running a finger along the blurry outline of the woman's face.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged, "I'm going to go see if David and Donna stopped fighting."

Rose turned and walked back toward the house. David watched her go, then looked back at the brunette governess in his photo. Curiosity burning, John looked through the pictures he had taken at the Noble house.

* * *

Clara Oswald bounced into her apartment. A letter-who even sent letters anymore?- clutched in her hands. _This was her future, she was holding her future _she thought giddily. This letter would tell her if she got the internship with Dr. John Smith, the best photographer in all of England and one of the best alive. It would say yes, she knew it would.

Clara opened the envelope, pulling out a sheet of crisp white stationary.

Congratulations, Ms. Oswald

We are happy to inform you that

your request for an internship with

Dr. John Smith has been approved.

You should report to the enclosed address

on the following Monday.

Sincerely,

Smith Photography and Co.

Clara grinned, she couldn't wait for Monday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about all the dialogue. Yes, the story is told from both Clara and John's P.O.V. however John will be the main narrator. I also need some Beta readers if anyone is interested. -notanannoyingfangirl **


	3. Chapter 3 Chin Boy and Clara

**Author's note: Here it is, as promised, the second chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Morg R, I'm gonna go with no Beta right now but if I change my mind you'll be the first to know! **

* * *

_"Why's it a great place to study?" "Because it's haunted,"_

_"Why would she want my life?" John spat bitterly, "you see where it got me, fighting with my friends, separated from my wife, and living with my cousins!"_

_"Stories say that she was a governess in Victorian Era England, she used to work in this house actually. She was found one winter, frozen in the snow. Apparently the children went missing, and she went to look for them. Neither was ever seen after."_

_Clara grinned, she couldn't wait for Monday._

* * *

Smith Photography was a lovely place to work. He had his own office, while his father had started the company, it was John's mother who really took to the business. However, on this particular Monday, John was beginning to regret taking over the company a year ago. Not only was it nearly an hour from his cousins house, but he had had to wake up at four in the morning to be in time to meet his new intern. John suppressed a groan as he heard the door open behind him. The interns were almost always complete fools who he eventually sent home.

Turning to face... oh what was her name... John racked his brain.. Clara! "Hello," he said as he turned, forcing a smile onto his face... right until his jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

Clara could hardly contain her excitement as she walked.. okay skipped.. into Smith Photograph that Monday. She wondered if John would live up to her expectations, she hoped he wouldn't be a jerk. Humming _Carmen, _Clara pushed open the door and walked inside. The building was impressive, but comfortable. Warm blue walls and silver tiled floors gave the impression of being underwater. A man turned around, he was tall and appeared to not know what to do with all of his limbs.

"Hello," he said, smiling, before staring at her as if he saw a ghost.

"Hello," she replied hesitantly, "do I know you?"

The man shook his head, "I'm John," he said, then pointed at the name tag he wore,"Smith, John Smith."

"Oh, my new boss?" Clara asked, offering her hand, _he's younger than I thought he'd be._ In fact John didn't appear much older than her. His brown hair was gelled off his face, and he had a camera hanging from his neck.

He shock her hand, then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well," he said gruffly, "better get to work."

" Oh! Mr. Grumpy. Bad combo. No sense of humor and that chin," Clara muttered under her breath, almost to quiet for him to hear.

"What is wrong with my chin?" He asked, reaching up to his face, before realizing she was kidding and laughed. "And I can have a sense of humor."

Clara grinned, glad he was nicer than he initially appeared. "Tell you what Chin Boy, put me to work."

* * *

John had to admit, Clara was definitely a better intern than most. She knew her stuff, in fact she was really smart. But something was off about her, she looked just like the woman who mysteriously appeared in his photographs, she had been in every picture he had taken at the Noble house.

"Hey," he said, pulling Clara away from the camera she was looking at," I just got a new camera, will you pose here for me?"

Clara looked uncomfortable at having her picture taken.

"It's for you're ID," John explained, secretly planning to take it and show Rose, she would know.

Clara nodded, and smiled for the camera.

"Thanks," he said, "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Chin Boy," Clara said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Impossible Girl," John muttered.

* * *

"No way," Rose said, eyes widening, as she looked between the pictures, "It's the same girl!"

"But it can't be!" John protested, "She can't have lived twice,"

"Maybe their related?" Rose shrugged, " Can I keep a copy of each picture? I'd like to examine them more closely."

"Go ahead," John said, "any answers you'd get I'd love to hear."

"Rose!" David called, from the living room, "where do you want to go for dinner,"

"I'll see what I can figure out," Rose promised as she left to join her boyfriend.

"Hey, Donna," John said, moving into the kitchen where she sat chewing on a pencil while she worked from home.

"Yeah?" She asked, barely glancing up from her work.

"I'm going to go to my friend's house after work tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Which friends?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Amy and Rory," John replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'll pass, I don't much care to watch them snog all night."

"Fine," John pouted, "I'll have to watch them snog all night alone."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it make sure to fav, follow, and review. I'd love to hear anything you have to say. **


	4. A Nickname, Old Friends, and the Past

**Author's Note: Sorry this one's a bit late! As requested you're about to learn a little more about John's separation with... spoilers! Thanks for all he follows, favorites, and reviews! **

* * *

_"Hello," he said, smiling, before staring at her as if he saw a ghost._

_she looked just like the woman who mysteriously appeared in his photographs, she had been in every picture he had taken at the Noble house._

_"It's for you're ID," John explained, secretly planning to take it and show Rose, she would know._

_"No way," Rose said "It's the same girl!"_

_ "I'll have to watch them snog all night alone."_

* * *

If John were being perfectly honest with himself, part of the reason he was so nervous about seeing the Ponds was because of River. His two oldest friends had a habit of siding with his, now ex, wife.

John fiddled with his bow-tie, the house he had helped them pick out so long ago seemed to tower over him. John took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the familiar ginger hair of his best friend.

"Doctor," Amy said, calling him by his old nickname, she gave his a smile that seemed just a little forced. Her husband appeared behind her.

"Hey, John," Rory called out, shooting his wife a meaningful glance. Amy stepped forward and hugged her friend, it was awkward in the way that only hugs between friends at odds could be. "Dinner's on the table," Rory continued, as if unaware of the tension bristling between the other two.

John followed the Ponds into their house, once upon a time John would have walked right in, not even bothering to knock. Once, but not anymore, those days of closeness had long since passed.

An elaborate meal was laid out on the table, candles flickered, and John found himself wishing for the times the group would eat fish fingers and custard in front of the telly. He sat down at the far side, the two Ponds across from him.

"How's the hospital, Rory?" John asked, attempting to break the silence that had settled over the three.

"Good," Rory nodded,"I got promoted."

"And the modeling?" John asked Amy, who shrugged.

"It wasn't working out," she said, glancing at Rory,"how's the photography?"

"Good,"John said, chewing carefully, Amy wasn't the best cook,"I got a new intern, she's not half bad."

"She?" Amy asked with a frown.

"Clara," John continued, staring at his food. The River shaped elephant in room was practically visible.

"I talked to River the other day!" Amy blurted, unable to hold it back anymore.

"Amy," Rory hissed, trying to keep the peace.

"Really?" John asked in mock surprise,"I'm sure she had some interesting things to say."

"She said you're getting a divorce," Amy said, looking away from John.

"Got," John corrected, "Amelia, we got a divorce." Amy looked like she was about to cry. Rory frowned. "She pointed a gun at me, Amy."

"No," Amy shock her head in protest," she wouldn't."

"She did, she pointed a gun at me and accused me of having an affair."

"Did you?" Amy fired back, then looked shocked at her own words.

"No," John shook his head, his heart breaking at the fact that Amy thought he would do that, "I would never."

The rest of the evening passed more peacefully. Both Amy and John were glad that the 'River' talk was over. As the evening grew on, John found his mind wandering to his time growing up with Amy and Rory in Leadsworth.

When it was time to go, Amy gave John a lingering hug,"I'm so sorry Raggedy Man," she whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Clara shoved extra straws into the pocket of her apron as the front door's bell jangled cheerfully. Only Clara and Jenny were on shift today, and the small cafe was empty other than the person who just walked in.

Clara walked out of the back, surprised to see the tweed clad back of John Smith perched on a stool. He was leaning on the bar against the far window. The rain pattered down outside obscuring anything he could have been looking at from view.

"Tea," he said glumly, "but the strong stuff, leave the bag in."

Clara left to go get the tea, surprised he didn't even look up to order, she would've thought him to be more polite.

"You can leave," Clara whispered to Jenny,"I'll close up."

"Okay," Jenny said, "See you tomorrow."

Clara prepared two cups of tea, one for John and one for herself. When she was done, she wandered over to the lone customer. Clara perched on the stool beside her boss, wondering why he was so sad. Finally John looked over as Clara slid the teacup over to him.

"Oh," he said in surprise, "hello Clara."

"Are you alright, John?" Clara asked, feeling a little uncomfortable using his real name but not wanting to call him .

"I'm fine," John nodded forcefully, "I'm always fine," he added under his breath.

"No you're not," Clara insisted, "what's wrong?" A frown tugged on her lips as he turned his head away.

"Just saw some old friends, reminded me how close we used to be," John said sadly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault."

* * *

**Alright! So what do you think? Would John really marry a gun wielding lunatic? I wanted to bring in the whole impossible astronaut thing, what do you think? I'd love to hear it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Spoilers

**Author's note: Wow, this is sooooo late. I'm really sorry guys... honestly I just got into a bit of a funk where I didn't want to write anything. I promise I'll try to update more regularly now.**

* * *

_"I talked to River the other day!" Amy blurted, unable to hold it back anymore. "She said you're getting a divorce,"_

_"she pointed a gun at me and accused me of having an affair."_

_"what's wrong?" "Just saw some old friends, reminded me how close we used to be,"_

* * *

Interning with John during the day, and running the cafe at night, Clara had her hands full. It wasn't that she couldn't handle it, but sometimes it was hard to keep up with her workload. Late Tuesday evening, after a slightly awkward day with John after having tea with him the other night, Clara was fiddling with the buttons on the cash register, glad that things were quiet for once.

It couldn't last.

The door opened with a bang, followed by a ginger girl and a man who was probably her boyfriend or something.

"Amy," the man was saying, "we were supposed to tell him that we're moving to America next month."

"You want me to put that on him after he and River just ended their marriage?" the ginger, Amy, asked.

"No," the man said with a sigh, "but we do have to tell him sometime."

"Are you gonna help them?" Jenny whispered to Clara.

"Yeah," Clara said, "I got it."

Walking over to the couple, Clara cleared her throat to get their attention. "My name is Clara, and I'll be your server tonight, can I help you with anything?"

"Just two cups of black coffee, thanks," the man said before his wife cut in with a whisper.

"That's what his new intern is named, Clara, what's up with that?"

The man shrugged, "Maybe she's just his intern."

"If she's just his intern I'll eat my hat."

Clara had to admit that the couple's conversation was hitting dangerously close to home. An intern named Clara? It was a little odd. Still, who knew how many Clara's were interns..

"I just feel bad leaving John all alone here," Amy was saying, "I thought if he had River..."

"I know, believe me I know." the man said, rubbing her arm gently, "but if she really pulled a gun on him, do we really want to leave him with her?"

"No," Amy sniffed, "I can't believe she'd do that."

"If she really thought he was having an affair?"

Clara moved back toward the couple, placing their coffee on their table. This was creepy weird, a Clara who interned for a John? What if they were talking about _her_ John.. wait her John? Where had that come from?

"But a gun?" the ginger was saying, "that's a bit extreme."

"I wouldn't put it past here," the man said.

"Rory!" Amy scolded.

"What?" Rory jumped in his seat, "it's true."

Amy groaned, "I know,"

Taking a deep breath, Clara asked herself if she really wanted these people to know who she was. _I want to know if their talking about me_, she couldn't help but think. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." she found herself saying, "Are you talking about John Smith from Smith Photography?"

Amy squinted in suspicion, "yes... why?"

"I'm Clara Oswald, his new intern."

* * *

John groaned, these pictures didn't make sense. How could Clara be in two places at once? She obviously wasn't walking around Donna and John's backyard dressed as a Victorian governess. A cheerful jingle told John that the door was opening.

Click, click, click... high heels. Even without turning around, John knew who had just walked in.

"Hello, River," he said bitterly.

"Hello, Sweetie,"

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum. As always feel free to tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoy. Next chapter we'll get to learn more about River but until then ****_spoilers!_**


End file.
